


Hechízame

by Morgan-James (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Harry Works In A Company That Make Wishes True, Human Louis, Insecure Louis, Louis Works in Telemarketing, M/M, Rimming, Warlock Harry, hmmm, secrets and lies, there's a conspiracy too
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Morgan-James
Summary: Harry es un hechicero que se dedica a satisfacer los deseos de los demás y Louis sólo quiere que alguien lo desee.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una adaptación del homonimo de Breeze Baker.

La agencia Make-a-Wish se encontraba emplazada en un viejo edificio de dos plantas en donde antaño había funcionado una biblioteca. No había ningún ascensor, solamente una escalera de cedro que Sam, el conserje se encargaba de pulir y hacer relucir cada mañana.

Harry Styles llegó quince minutos tarde y sabía que se las tendría que ver con sus dos socios apenas pusiera un pie dentro de las oficinas. Patrick, quien además de ser su socio era su primo sería seguramente el encargado de hacérselo saber. En cambio Curtis, con su carácter más alegre y despreocupado no le diría nada y dejaría que Patrick le lanzase el típico y bien sabido sermón que le echaba cada vez que llegaba tarde a una reunión.

Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se desprendió el botón del cuello de su camisa de fina tela italiana. Abrió la puerta lentamente pero cuando vio a sus dos socios dentro de la sala de espera supo que nada evitaría ser reprendido una vez más. Los miró a ambos y sonrió nerviosamente.

—¡Antes de que digan cualquier cosa! —se atajó alzando las dos manos—; ¡déjenme contarles que estuve atrapado en el tráfico por más de veinte minutos!

Patrick y Curtis se miraron, ya ninguno de los dos se creía sus mentiras. Era verdad que en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, el tránsito podía convertirse en el peor enemigo de cualquier persona pero ambos sabían que los problemas de circulación no tenían nada que ver con el retraso de su socio.

—Harry… no somos ingenuos y no vamos a tragarnos semejante excusa, sobre todo porque es la única que se te ha ocurrido las últimas dos semanas —dijo Curtis en medio de un bostezo.

—Apuesto que el motivo de tu retraso tiene un par de tetas increíbles y un trasero de película —intervino Patrick tratando de sonar lo suficientemente severo como para asustar a su socio.

—¡O una tableta perfecta y una boca que puede hacer maravillas allí abajo! —alegó Curtis señalando la entrepierna del avergonzado Harry.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ustedes ganan! —reconoció Harry dejándose caer en una de las butacas de la sala de espera de la agencia.

Patrick miró a Curtis.

—Socio, creo que por ser Harry el miembro más reciente debe ser castigado de alguna manera —propuso Patrick pensativo.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Curtis.

Harry le echó primero un vistazo a su primo buscando un poco de misericordia pero no la encontró. Luego sus ojos verdes miraron a Curtis y supo que estaba perdido; sería castigado y sabía que la condena podía ser implacable.

—Soy consciente que no hay nada que pueda alegar a mi favor, pero les pido que sean indulgentes conmigo, muchachos, no olviden que soy su socio —miró a Patrick—; soy tu primo favorito Pat, el que sabe tus más terribles secretos de adolescencia —ignoraba si la amenaza que acababa de proferir daría resultado pero a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de su primo, no había servido para nada.

Patrick soltó una carcajada.

—No te valdrá de nada revelar alguno de mis secretos, primo, serás castigado de todas formas —sentenció Patrick.

Harry suspiró, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar el castigo y torcer su destino… ¡y todo por un rubio con un culo de infarto y labios expertos!

La próxima vez no se dejaría tentar.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

_¡Claro, Harry Styles, como si eso fuera tan fácil!_

Todo su cuerpo parecía convertirse en un poderoso radar cuando se trataba de hombres y mujeres atractivos. Especialmente la zona que iba de la cintura para abajo, la cual podía detectar sensualidad a cientos de metros de distancia.

—¡Estoy preparado, disparen! —exclamó poniéndose ambas manos sobre el pecho.

—Vayamos al salón de asambleas —dijo Curtis—. Hay algo que queremos que veas.

Harry se puso de pie y siguió a sus socios hacia el pequeño salón que se utilizaba como lugar de reuniones importantes o, como en esa ocasión, para dictar sentencia.


	2. Capítulo 2

El reloj despertador rompió el silencio de la habitación que aún estaba a oscuras. Louis sacó una mano de debajo de las sábanas y lo arrojó contra la ventana. Era el cuarto que rompía en menos de dos semanas y eso era ya un record.

Odiaba levantarse temprano, mucho más aún cuando se había acostado tan tarde la noche anterior. Su trabajo como operador de una empresa de _telemarketing_ consumía varias horas de su jornada y ahora, como le habían cambiado el turno también se llevaba parte de sus noches.

Sonrió con ironía.

¡Si al menos llegara a su departamento a la madrugada porque el motivo había sido una noche salvaje de sexo desenfrenado con el dueño de la pastelería del frente que le volvía loco! Pero no… él, Louis Tomlinson, solo se desvelaba porque se pasaba las horas pegado a una computadora respondiendo preguntas que ya estaba harto de responder.

Pero no era millonario y no le esperaba una enorme herencia algún día, por lo tanto no podía darse el lujo de dejar su trabajo. Lo único que estaba seguro que heredaría algún día sería la barriga cervecera de su padre y la miopía de su madre. Oh… esperen, eso último ya lo había heredado.

Lanzó un bufido y se levantó de la cama de un salto. El departamento estaba en silencio, su bullicioso amigo, Nick, había salido de viaje hacía dos días para realizar una producción fotográfica en Hawái y se notaba su ausencia, sobre todo temprano en la mañana cuando se levantaba para hacer su rutina diaria de ejercicio mientras miraba su programa de televisión favorito.

Adoraba a su amigo pero de vez en cuando era relajante tener el departamento para él solo en total calma y quietud.

Fue hasta la ventana; el día había amanecido demasiado gris y en cualquier momento se desataría una tormenta. Observó que Jake, el dueño de la pastelería, ya había abierto sus puertas esa mañana.

Jake Falcone tenía unos treinta y tantos años y cuerpo de Adonis que su uniforme de pastelero no podía ocultar; él solo se conformaba con verlo de lejos y debía confesar que también se moría por las donas de vainilla rellenas de chocolate que nadie preparaba como él.

Cuando Nick estaba en casa, era religión no llenar la heladera con ningún alimento que no superara las 200 calorías pero ahora que él no estaba tenía al menos una semana para infringir sus absurdas reglas.

Regresó y se sentó en la cama nuevamente, desde allí echó un vistazo al enorme espejo que Nick se había empeñado en colocar para que no perdiera noción de su propia imagen. Se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo.

 _No estás gordo,_ se dijo, _solo un poco curvilíneo._

Louis sabía perfectamente que según Nick, quien tenía una figura de modelito de alta costura, su ligera pancita y su no muy ponderada altura, estaban pasados de moda. Se dio media vuelta y se miró el culo; no era para nada pequeño, tenía que reconocerlo y en eso Nick se llevaba el primer punto; luego se levantó la camiseta y contempló su torso. Aparte de la pequeña curvatura de su estómago, no veía nada malo en él, tenía abdominales decentes y sus pezones oscuros eran realmente sexys por lo que dormir desnudo no era un problema para él. Punto a favor suyo pero también para Nick. Por último, se levantó las bermudas un poco y miró sus piernas; no eran delgaduchas como las de Nick y como las de todos los modelitos que andaban pululando por ahí pero estaba orgulloso de ellas porque a pesar de su escasa altura, que no sobrepasaba el metro setenta y cinco, sus piernas eran bastante proporcionadas y sabía que había despertado la mirada masculina en más de una ocasión; sobre todo cuando se presentaba en su trabajo con esos skinny jeans que le apretaban en los lugares correctos. Ahí, el punto sin dudas se lo llevaba él.

Se alejó del espejo porque por más que se contemplara en él nunca tendría el cuerpo que su amigo Nick quería para él. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Comprobó que aún tenía algunas donas del día anterior y se conformaría con ellas esa mañana, luego bajaría a la pastelería de Jake y compraría media docena más y se deleitaría la vista con los bíceps bronceados de su pastelero favorito.

Puso a calentar el agua para el café cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Observó su reloj, habían pasado quince minutos de las diez y estaba seguro que no esperaba a nadie.

Bajó el fuego de la hornalla y caminó con parsimonia hacia la puerta cuando quien estaba llamando hizo sonar el timbre por segunda vez.


	3. Capítulo 3

Harry estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre una tercera vez cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió y poco faltó para que no saliera corriendo.

Frente a él estaba un chico con la cara cubierta de una especie de barro color verde oscuro que olía a alguna verdura, de esas que él siempre había odiado comer cuando era niño y que por supuesto seguía odiando todavía. Llevaba el cabello castaño corto y despeinado, apuntando en todas las direcciones posibles, como si hubiera terminado de estar en medio de alguna trifulca o acabase de tener el mejor sexo de su vida, pero Harry se decantó más por la primera opción. Ningún hombre (o mujer) hubiera follado con un hombre que parecía el monstruo de la laguna verde con esa mascarilla pegajosa y maloliente en su rostro.

Como si fuera poco llevaba una camiseta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sobre unas bermudas cafés, y que tenía la siguiente leyenda: _Mejor no querrás saber lo que hay debajo._

Pero hubo una cosa que Harry no pudo pasar por alto.

Sus pezones.

Estaban erectos y se presionaban contra la delgada tela de la camiseta. Harry sintió un cosquilleo en las manos y cerró con fuerza ambos puños.

Harry tenía una cosa rara con los pezones masculinos; lo encendían más rápido que unos pechos femeninos gigantes. No lo entendía, realmente, pero eran su principal debilidad, la misma que le había llevado a cometer mil locuras y la misma que había ocasionado que estuviera llamando a aquella puerta y que estuviera frente a este chico que lo miraba algo desconfiado.

—¿Qué quiere? —Preguntó el chico que se escondía detrás de la ridícula mascarilla facial y de los pezones más tentadores que jamás hubiera visto.

El chico se volteó para mirar atrás de él por un segundo y, desde su posición, Harry pudo notar un culo redondo y perfecto que le hizo la boca agua. Se notaba que era natural y que no había llegado allí por la magia de un bisturí. Él era un experto en el asunto y su radar no fallaba.

—Mi nombre es Harry Styles y represento a la agencia Make-a-Wish —sacó una tarjeta de su chaqueta y se la entregó.

Louis cogió la tarjeta y la leyó, por fortuna la caligrafía era grande y no necesitó de sus gafas.

—Make-a-Wish, agencia de servicios. Puntualidad, seriedad y discreción —leyó en voz alta.

—Así es —dijo Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Entonces Louis, quien ignoraba por completo qué estaba haciendo ese hombre en su departamento se dedicó a observarlo con atención.

El sujeto vestía con elegancia, había que reconocerlo.

Pantalones de lino negros, una camisa blanca desabotonada, que mostraba su tatuado pecho, y encima una chaqueta informal del mismo tono que sus pantalones. Llevaba el cabello largo y rizado, y era de un color castaño oscuro; un rostro anguloso, unos labios regordetes color sandia y una barba imperceptible.

Louis siguió con su escrutinio; su nariz era recta y un poco grande pero encajaba a la perfección en su tipo de rostro. Cuando llegó a sus ojos, descubrió que eran grandes, de color verde y estaban enmarcados por unas pestañas espesas y largas.

Harry carraspeó al verse estudiado de aquella manera.

—¿Me permite pasar, señor Johnson?

¿Johnson? ¡Aquel hombre buscaba a Nick y no a él? No supo por qué pero no aclaró el malentendido y lo dejó pasar.

Lo condujo hasta la sala y lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá; él se sentó a su lado a una prudente distancia.

—Usted dirá, señor Styles —dijo él, curioso por saber el motivo de su visita.

—Bien, estoy aquí porque su amigo, Scott Barlow ha contratado nuestros servicios —le explicó levantando una pierna para ponerse más cómodo.

Definitivamente aquel hombre creía que estaba hablando con Nick; Scott era el fotógrafo de Nick y además su mejor amigo.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cuáles son exactamente los servicios que su agencia brinda, señor Styles?

Él le sonrió.

—Cumplimos los deseos de nuestros clientes… todos sus deseos —aclaró bajando el tono de su voz.

Louis experimentó un súbito calor que nació en su cuello y llegó hasta más abajo de su vientre. Su polla se removió con interés.

—No… no entiendo —balbuceó tratando de sonreír para esconder su nerviosismo.

Él tomó su mano y se la llevó a la boca.

—Apuesto que un hombre como usted desea muchas cosas —le dijo en un susurro mientras posaba sus labios en la mano de Louis.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en quitarla. La boca de aquel hombre quemó su piel y rápidamente el calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

—Señor Johnson… ¿Nick, verdad?

Louis lo miró completamente atontado y asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy aquí para cumplir todos sus deseos; fui contratado para acompañarle durante veinticuatro horas; tiempo durante el cual usted podrá pedirme lo que sea y yo se lo concederé.

—¿Qué es usted? ¿Una especie de genio? —Preguntó incrédulo—. ¡No recuerdo haber frotado ninguna lámpara para que apareciera en mi puerta!

La verdad es que hacía bastante tiempo que no frotaba nada de nada y seguramente esa era la razón por la que no le había dicho que le estaba confundiendo con su amigo; sobre todo era la razón por la que se estaba sintiendo como se estaba sintiendo: aturdido, acalorado y excitado.

Harry soltó una carcajada y Louis comprobó que su sonrisa era magnética.

—No, no soy un genio y no salí de ninguna lámpara —explicó.

—¿Entonces?

—Soy un hechicero de más de cien años que ha dedicado su vida a satisfacer los deseos de los demás.

Louis no supo si echarse a reír o aplaudirlo por su buena actuación.

—¡Yo no puedo creer eso!

—Pues es la verdad; mis dos socios y yo pusimos la agencia hace muchos años y hemos trabajado desde entonces cumpliendo los deseos de quienes vienen a nosotros o como en su caso, atendiendo al pedido de un amigo.

Louis se puso de pie, se llevó la mano a la barbilla y le clavó la mirada.

—Perdóneme que se lo diga pero usted no tiene aspecto de hechicero, ni mucho menos.

Él también se puso de pie.

—¿Qué esperaba, un anciano de barba blanca como _Gandalf_? —preguntó burlón.

Louis hubiera querido decirle que si él tuviera el aspecto de _Gandalf_ seguramente no le haría hervir la sangre de aquella manera tan violenta.

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido, será mejor que se vaya —dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

—Déjeme probarle que le estoy diciendo la verdad —lo desafió—. Después, si quiere, puedo marcharme.

Harry rogó para que él le diera la oportunidad que le estaba pidiendo porque no podía regresar a la agencia con el rabo entre las patas.


	4. Capítulo 4

Louis lo observó atentamente, no creía nada de lo que aquel hombre le estaba diciendo, no creía en la magia, tampoco en los hechiceros, mucho menos en los milagros. Él era el tipo de hombre que vivía con los pies bien puestos en la tierra, ¡si ni siquiera un amigo imaginario había tenido de pequeño!

—Por favor, señor Johnson… no pierde nada con darme la oportunidad que le pido —insistió él.

Él tenía que aceptar que era así, no perdía nada, solo su tiempo y no tenía nada mejor que hacer aquella mañana y si lo pensaba mejor, no tenía nada que hacer durante el resto del día.

—Está bien —respondió por fin—, pero solo lo hago porque de alguna manera creo que está loco y quiero probarle yo a usted que la magia o los hechizos no existen. No sé exactamente en qué consiste su trabajo pero dudo que pueda cumplir el deseo de alguien… sea cual fuera.

Harry sonrió, al menos no regresaría sin haberlo intentado.

Sus socios no le habían dicho que el tal Nick Johnson era un hueso duro de roer, solo le habían dicho que llevaba una vida muy agitada debido a su profesión de modelo. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el escéptico jovencito no tenía la apariencia de esos modelitos de pasarela o de portada de revista de moda, más bien tenía el aspecto de los protagonistas de las películas de _CockyBoys **[1]**_ que Harry adoraba ver.

—Estoy listo para cumplir su primer deseo —le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, todo lo que quiera, pero primero deje que me dé una ducha, me quite mi crema exfoliante y me vista para comenzar mi día, que según parece va a ser un tanto movidito —le respondió forzando una sonrisa.

Harry caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó.

—Lo espero, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Él no dijo nada simplemente le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia su habitación, y juraba que el tal hechicero le estaba comiendo el culo con los ojos. Louis no pudo sino sonreír satisfecho.

*

Harry se acomodó en el sofá luego de que él desapareció detrás de la puerta que supuso conducía a su habitación; la manera en que se había contoneado al marcharse le recordó que además de ser hechicero era un hombre con deseos propios. Pero también le hizo recordar la regla número uno de su agencia.

 _Nunca te metas con un cliente_.

Regla que obviamente un viejo zorro como él había roto muchas veces. Por supuesto luego había recibido su castigo.

Ahora que conocía a Nick Johnson supo que cumplir los deseos de aquel chico que no creía en los hechizos era una especie de penitencia que debía pagar por sus pecados. Ninguno de sus socios se lo había dicho abiertamente, pero estaba seguro que era así.

Si no lograba convencerlo, era probable que recibiera una reprimenda por parte de Patrick y de Curtis, y no cumplir con su trabajo era lo peor para alguien en su rubro. Sabía de casos de hechiceros que habían sido confinados a una celda oscura perdida en una dimensión paralela porque no habían conseguido llevar a cabo su tarea.

Él nunca había estado frente a semejante dilema, siempre había salido airoso en todas sus misiones, cumpliendo los deseos de sus clientes y regresando exhausto a su departamento luego de una jornada entera satisfaciendo deseos y caprichos ajenos.

Pero presentía que aquel chico se la pondría difícil. No solo era eso; el jovencito de la mascarilla maloliente y de los pezones deliciosos también se la ponía dura. Observó la entrepierna, su miembro se movió inquieto.

—Quieta... compórtate —le dijo a su polla rebelde—. Hoy estas fuera de servicio… al menos durante veinticuatro horas.

El ruido de la ducha no ayudó en nada y se lo imaginó desnudo, con el agua chorreando por todo su cuerpo, enjabonando la zona de su entrepierna, exprimiendo sus pezones. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. No veía la hora que aquel día terminara por fin.

* * *

[1] **_CockyBoys:_** es una productora de pornografia homosexual con Sede en Nueva York.


	5. Capítulo 5

Louis estaba nervioso y ni siquiera sabía cómo haría para disimularlo. Salió de la ducha y en bata fue hasta su cuarto.

El sujeto apuesto que lo esperaba en la sala creía que él era Nick y no había hecho nada para sacarlo de su error. ¿Por qué demonios no lo había hecho? Después de todo, no le costaba nada habérselo dicho y así terminar con aquella patraña de la agencia que se encargaba de satisfacer los deseos de sus clientes y que para tal fin enviaban a sus mejores hechiceros. Louis ignoraba si Harry era el mejor pero seguramente sería uno de los más guapos.

Él, Louis Tomlinson, un hombre lo suficientemente práctico como para haber mandado a volar al sujeto no había podido hacerlo.

Fue hasta su guardarropa y observó en su interior. Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué sería más adecuado para pasar el día con un hechicero apuesto que exudaba sensualidad por cada poro de su cuerpo? No es que le interesara ponerse bonito para el tal Harry Styles solo que después de la apariencia desastrosa con la que lo había recibido, Louis sentía que debía al menos estar un poco más presentable.

Tiró afuera una camiseta vinotinto que le quedaba holgada y unos shorts de tela de jean que le llegaban un poco más abajo de la rodilla, además de unos calcetines cualquiera.

Sus piernas eran, según él su punto más fuerte y debía sacarles el mayor provecho. Mientras se vestía pensó en el primer deseo que le pediría al señor Harry Styles. Sonrió divertido mientras se subía la cremallera de los shorts.

¡Styles! ¡Nombre algo peculiar para un hechicero! Se preguntó si sería su apellido verdadero o solo lo usaba como una estrategia de marketing para atraer a sus clientes. La verdad era que eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Ese hombre estaba dispuesto a cumplir todos sus deseos y él ni siquiera sabía cuáles pediría.

Terminó de vestirse y se miró al espejo. Estaba conforme con su aspecto, se peinó el cabello en un tupe simple con un poco de gel y busco unas gomitas para el buen aliento. Se puso sus queridas vans negras que, afortunadamente, combinaban con cualquier atuendo que se pusiera y dejando escapar un suspiro salió de su habitación.

Cuando llegó a la sala, Harry se puso de inmediato de pie al verle llegar. Louis pudo sentir los ojos azules de aquel hombre posarse en su cuerpo como si estuviera estudiando su apariencia.

Descubrió que su mirada se había detenido en su pecho y él se encontró a si mismo mirándose. Louis, a decir verdad, tenía un pequeñín problema. Se excitaba con cualquier brisita. Bueno, no todo él, sólo sus pezones pero gracias a eso había pasado unas cuantas vergüenzas en el pasado. Para su desgracia, sus pezones estaban erectos y se marcaban exageradamente en la tela de la camiseta.

Ahora entendía el brillo en los ojos de su hechicero de turno; él lo estaba devorando, no había dudas de ello y por un momento, a Louis incluso le pareció que su propio cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante el escrutinio del hombre que parecía estar embobado con sus pezones.

—¿Podemos irnos? —Louis levantó una mano y chasqueó los dedos para atraer su atención.

Harry alzó la mirada y cuando le vio a la cara por primera vez descubrió encantado que debajo de la mascarilla monstruosa y viscosa se escondía un rostro delicioso.

—Sí… sí, por supuesto —balbuceó levantándose del sofá de un salto. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? No debía meterse con los clientes y sin embargo en lo único en que podía pensar era en llevarse a la cama a aquel castañito con pezones de ensueño.

—¿Tiene algún ritual en particular para cumplir los deseos de sus clientes? —le preguntó él un poco socarronamente. La verdad era que hasta que no lo viera con sus propios ojos jamás creería que aquel hombre era un hechicero y que estaba allí para saciar cada uno de sus deseos durante las próximas veinticuatro horas.

Él le sonrió.

—¿Ya sabe cuál será su primer deseo, señor Johnson?

¡Dios! Él seguía creyendo que era su amigo Nick… quizá lo mejor sería aclararle la situación y de esa manera terminar con todo aquella fantochada de una buena vez pero… no podía hacerlo y ni siquiera podía entender el porqué.

En ese momento Louis observó hacia la mesa de la cocina en donde las donas que no pudo comerse debido a la inoportuna aparición de Harry parecían burlarse de él.

Lo pensó durante unos cuantos segundos y solo esperaba que una vez que abriese la boca no fuera demasiado tarde.

—Quisiera ir a la pastelería de Jake —dijo sonriendo—; está aquí enfrente.

—Muy bien, sus deseos son órdenes —respondió Harry acercándose a la puerta—. Vamos.

Louis se adelantó y Harry tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para apartar la vista de aquel pedazo de carne que se movía al ritmo de sus pasos; era como si aquellas dos montañas estuvieran tentándolo adrede, invitándolo a explorarlas.

Harry logró alcanzarlo y Louis se movió cuando su cuerpo estuvo tan cerca que parecía que fueran a tocarse.

Aquel chico era fuego y sabía que con un solo roce ardería consumido por su propio deseo.

Iba a ser un verdadero tormento mantenerse alejado de él todo el día pero si no lo hacía, no solo su trabajo estaba en peligro… podía terminar confinado en una celda oscura en una dimensión paralela y todo por unos pezones y un culo que le estaban haciendo perder el juicio.

 _¡Por las barbas de Cristo! ¡Creo que sería capaz de soportar cualquier castigo con tal de hundirme en medio de esos dos montículos de carne y pellizcar esos pezones!_ Pensó cuando él se dio media vuelta y lo miró luego de cerrar con llave la puerta de su departamento.


	6. Capítulo 6

Louis y Harry cruzaron la calle en dirección a la pastelería de Jake pero antes de entrar él se frenó y asiéndolo del brazo lo detuvo.

Trató de ignorar las señales que aquel contacto mandaba por todo su cuerpo pero no fue capaz de lograrlo.

—Espera, antes de entrar quiero decirte que mi primer deseo está allí adentro —le explicó un poco nervioso—. Como sabes no creo en nada de esto pero ya que estás aquí, juguemos —dijo por fin resignado.

Harry notó que a pesar de estar cediendo él seguía algo reticente a creer en él y en sus poderes.

—Tú dirás.

—Se trata de Jake —se acercó para que nadie más lo escuchara—. Hace mucho que me gusta y él no me hace el menor caso —agregó agachando la mirada.

Harry estaba ocupado oliendo su perfume y observando su pecho cuando el castaño se acercó para hablarle en voz baja pero algunas palabras de las que acababa de mencionar fueron como una sirena que lo puso en alerta.

_Jake. Hace mucho que me gusta._

¡Su castañito le iba a pedir que el tal Jake le pusiera atención! Podía leerlo en sus ojos que lo miraban expectantes. Por supuesto que él podía lograr que un hombre cayera rendido ante otro hombre, incluso si no era homosexual, pero en aquel caso le disgustaba y mucho cumplir un deseo como aquel.

—¿No dices nada? ¿Acaso no puedes cumplir un deseo de esa índole? —quiso saber Louis creyendo finalmente que él había tenido razón todo el tiempo.

—Puedo cumplir cualquier deseo, señor Johnson —se apresuró a decir.

—Entonces quiero que cuando entremos en la pastelería, Jake Falcone se vuelva loco por mí —soltó sin ningún reparo.

¿Es que acaso el tal Jake estaba ciego y no se había vuelto loco ya por él? ¿Él necesitaba de un hechizo para lograr que el sujeto le hiciera caso?

—¿Y bien, señor hechicero? —insistió cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho para calmar su ansiedad.

 _¿Qué podía hacer?_ Estaba allí para cumplir su trabajo y no podía anteponer sus propios deseos a los de sus clientes.

—Está bien, su deseo será cumplido —le dijo por fin antes de que él lo arrastrara hacia el interior de la pastelería.

Como era de costumbre a aquellas horas de la mañana, la pastelería estaba casi repleta y fueron muchos los que se dieron vuelta para observar a los recién llegados. Tanto las miradas masculinas como femeninas se posaron sobre ambos aunque el único que sonreía a diestra y siniestra era Harry, consciente de que estaban siendo el centro de atención.

Louis lo miró y le disgustó que él prácticamente se pavoneara delante de las personas como si fuera en plan de conquista. Él estaba allí para cumplir sus deseos no sus bajos instintos. Tuvo ganas de atestarle un codazo pero se arrepintió cuando vio que Jake se acercaba a ellos con un _lemon pie_ en sus manos.

El pastelero pasó a su lado y se dirigió al escaparate con su última obra maestra sin siquiera prestarle atención a Louis o a su misterioso acompañante.

Harry no entendía qué podía ver un chico como Nick Johnson en un hombre como aquel, era de lo más corriente y lo que era aún peor, ni siquiera lo había mirado cuando pasó a su lado, y pensar que él no podía despegar los ojos del castaño.

—Ven —le dijo Louis a Harry arrastrándolo hacia una de las pocas mesas que estaba vacía.

Se sentaron, uno frente al otro y él lo miró con impaciencia.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo harás tu hechizo?

Harry entendía su ansiedad pero en ese momento lo que menos deseaba era que él consiguiera la atención y algo más del estúpido pastelero.

—Los hechizos llevan su tiempo, no se realizan a la ligera —le dijo tratando de ganar algo de tiempo.

Louis frunció el ceño. Algo andaba mal con su hechicero, podía presentirlo.

—¿No estarás echándote para atrás no?

Harry clavó sus intensos ojos azules en los de Louis.

—Jamás haría una cosa semejante –respondió él haciéndose el ofendido—, pero debes entender que no es cuestión de segundos… ¿cuál es exactamente tu primer deseo?

Louis no podía creer que se lo estuviera preguntando una vez más.

—¡Ya te lo dije! Quiero que Jake me mire… que me ponga atención por primera vez en su vida…

Aquellas palabras, dichas de aquella manera en particular pusieron a pensar a Harry.

Cumpliría el deseo del chico, era su trabajo y estaba allí para ello, solo que en el ínterin, haría que la rueda del destino girara a su favor.

—Está bien, si ese es tu deseo te lo voy a cumplir pero para hacerlo debemos regresar a tu departamento —alegó de repente.

Louis se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos. ¿Acaso había oído bien?

—No entiendo como harás que Jake se fije en mi yéndonos de aquí… se supone que…

—El hechicero aquí soy yo, por lo tanto las reglas también las impongo yo, señor Johnson.

Louis no podía dejar de sentirse extraño cada vez que él le llamaba por aquel nombre.

—Está bien, como digas —respondió ofuscado.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y nuevamente fueron el imán que atrajo todas las miradas cuando se marcharon de la pastelería de regreso al departamento de Louis.


	7. Capítulo 7

Louis abrió la puerta de su departamento y Harry le siguió; él se dio vuelta de repente y cuando lo hizo sus cuerpos estuvieron tan cerca que casi se tocaron.

Harry tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por mantener sus manos quietas cuando el pecho Louis estuvo a punto de chocar contra el suyo.

Louis sintió el repentino calor que bajó hasta la zona de su entrepierna y se separó de inmediato dándole la espalda.

Harry Styles solo era un antiguo hechicero que estaría con él nada más que veinticuatro horas… ¿cómo demonios podía calentarse de aquella manera cuando él ni siquiera lo había tocado?

¿Acaso estaba tan necesitado de tener un buen revolcón que se excitaba con el primer hombre guapo que se presentaba en su puerta?

_Olvídalo, Louis Tomlinson… no tienes oportunidad con él. Es hechicero, tiene más de cien años y además cree que eres otro hombre… y lo peor de todo… mañana ni siquiera estará aquí._

Razones más que valederas para ahuyentar ciertos pensamientos de su cabeza pero aun así no lograba calmar el torbellino que se había desatado en su interior.

 _¿En dónde diablos quedaba el primer deseo que le había pedido a Harry que cumpliera?_ Se suponía que lograr que Jake Falcone se fijara en él, que le deseara con locura y que le hiciera olvidar que llevaba más de dos meses sin tener buen sexo era su deseo número uno. Pero ahora con aquellas sensaciones que el hechicero había despertado en él, dudaba hasta de su buen juicio.

Harry lo observó, era plenamente consciente que él había experimentado en carne propia la misma avalancha de sensaciones que él acababa de sentir.

Sería una ardua tarea luchar contra lo que aquel hombre le provocaba, por lo pronto se dedicaría a cumplir su primer deseo, solo que lo usaría de una manera especial. Era hombre y a pesar de llevar vividos más de cien años deseaba a ese castaño con cada poro de su piel; no podía marcharse de su vida sin antes haberlo probado… sabía que ya no podría.

Louis se dio vuelta y cuando se enfrentó a los ojos esmeralda de su hechicero supo que estaba perdido; sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que asirse de la pared para no terminar en el suelo.

¿Acaso la presencia de Harry era más poderosa que cualquier hechizo que él pudiera utilizar? Louis sentía que él podía subyugarlo con tan solo la magia de sus ojos increíblemente verdes que parecían estar desnudándolo sin ningún pudor.

—Estoy esperando —dijo él tratando de sonar sereno, cuando por dentro estaba convulsionado. Las pulsaciones de su polla lo estaban enloqueciendo. Se acomodó discretamente.

Harry se acercó y tomándolo de la mano lo condujo hasta la terraza, Louis se dejó llevar sin cuestionar ni discutir, en ese momento era un muñeco que había caído bajo su poder. Caminó tras él como si estuviera hipnotizado, incapaz de controlar sus propios movimientos.

Harry se detuvo y colocó a Louis contra el barandal de la terraza, lo obligó a girarse hasta que quedó de espaldas. Se colocó detrás de él y apoyó todo su cuerpo contra el cuerpo tembloroso de Louis.

Él pudo sentir la erección de Harry golpeando contra la parte baja de su espalda y se estremeció de deseos de sentir dentro de él aquella polla que crecía y que pedía a gritos ser liberada de los pantalones de su dueño.

—Voy a cumplir su primer deseo, señor Johnson —dijo él en un susurró cerca de su oído.

Louis hubiera querido gritarle que él no era el señor Johnson pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo… no quería romper la magia de  aquel momento.

—¿Cómo… cómo se supone que lo cumplirá, señor Styles? —preguntó él luchando contra sus ganas de que él besara su cuello, sentir su aliento tibio tan cerca estaba haciendo que perdiera el poco juicio que aún tenía.

—Haremos que el pastelero se fije en usted, señor Johnson… haremos que toda su atención esté dirigida a usted y a nadie más, al menos en las próximas veinticuatro horas —le aseguró él bajando el tono de su voz, haciendo que el cuerpo de Louis volviera a temblar contra el suyo.

—¿Si?

Harry asintió.

—Así será, si mira hacia el edificio de enfrente verá que la ventana del tercer piso está abierta —dijo él poniendo sus dos manos en los hombros de Louis.

Louis observó la ventana abierta, sabía perfectamente quién vivía en aquel departamento. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había espiado a Jake mientras practicaba su sesión diaria de abdominales o se bronceaba en la terraza.

Descubrió azorado que Jake ya no estaba en la pastelería sino que había subido a su departamento y en ese preciso instante estaba junto al ventanal que daba a la terraza… mirándolos a ellos.

—Voy a hacer que ese pastelero estúpido te desee tanto que le duela, _nene_ —advirtió Harry colando sus manos bajo la camiseta del castaño.

Louis cerró los ojos cuando sintió las grandes manos de Harry tocar sus pezones, los hizo girar entre sus dedos, retorciéndolos duramente.

—Quítate la camiseta —fue una orden, no un pedido.

Louis se la sacó de un tirón dejando a la vista de Harry y de su testigo privilegiado la beldad de su pecho. Acarició los costados de Louis y pasó las manos por la curva de su estómago antes de posarse nuevamente sobre sus pezones.

Louis gimió de placer cuando los dedos de Harry retorcieron las puntas endurecidas. ¡Dios! ¡Qué bien se sentía aquello! Él rodeó los dos pezones y luego los estiró y los masajeó hasta que escuchó miles de gemidos viniendo del chico.

La respuesta de Louis no se hizo esperar, arqueó su cuerpo hacia atrás para sentir la polla erecta de Harry, se meneó hasta que la sintió moverse inquieta; quiso darse vuelta para hurgar en sus pantalones y acabar con aquella tortura pero él no se lo permitió.

—No… todavía no, _nene_ —dijo él, mirando los labios entreabiertos de Louis que aún ni siquiera había besado.

 Él le llamaba _nene_ y Louis se excitaba solo de escucharlo. Al menos ya no le decía señor Johnson y no se sentía un cabrón mentiroso.

Él dejó que Harry hiciera su voluntad, se sentía completamente bajo su dominio y en la nubosidad de su mente se preguntó si él le había hechizado o algo peor.

No le importó, en ese momento solo deseaba sentirlo de aquella manera, como si estuviera a punto de estallar de tanto placer.

Louis dio un respingo cuando las manos de Harry se deslizaron hasta su vientre, rápidamente bajó la cremallera de sus jeans y los tiró hasta sus tobillos, dejando a la vista sus bóxer negros.

—Sexy —susurró él lamiendo la suave piel de su cuello y el hueco de su hombro.

Louis asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, perdido en un mar de sensaciones que le estaba dejando aturdido. Olvidándose del mundo, dejando de lado el hecho de que estaban en la terraza de su departamento a plena luz del día y que Jake estaba en el edificio de enfrente, encantado con el espectáculo que ellos le estaban brindando.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —le preguntó él antes de meter la mano bajo sus bóxer y asir su polla firmemente.

Louis negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle que se detuviera si apenas tenía fuerzas para abrir la boca?


	8. Capítulo 8

Fuego.

Esa era la palabra exacta para describir al hombre que ahora acariciaba con suaves movimientos su erección. Louis se retorcía de placer ante el contacto sublime de los dedos masculinos que subían y bajaban sin pausa por toda su longitud. Apoyó ambas manos en el barandal de la terraza y abrió las piernas todo lo que sus shorts, enredados en sus tobillos, le permitieron para, acto seguido, dejar que Harry hiciera lo suyo con mayor comodidad.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando Harry escupió en su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo que bajaba su ropa interior, dejando a la vista su erección y los pesados testículos. Su mano comenzó a subir arriba y abajo lentamente, pasando su dedo pulgar por la unión de la cabeza con el resto de su longitud.

Louis no supo en qué momento Harry dejó libre su erección, lo suficiente para presionarse obscenamente entre las mejillas de su culo, dejándolo con la sensación de querer más, de sentir todo ese pedazo de carne forzando sus paredes internas y de llevarlo hasta el cielo y de regreso.

Dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió que el presemen de Harry mojaba sus nalgas. Colocó su mano sobre la de Harry y lo instó a ir más rápido.

El rizado sólo pudo obedecer y en su desesperación hundió el rostro en el cuello de Louis. Ladeó la cabeza y por primera vez sus labios se encontraron. Se besaron, se chuparon y se mordieron, incapaces de controlar la avasallante sensación que dominaba sus cuerpos y sus mentes.

 A esas alturas incluso se habían olvidado que Jake, el pastelero continuaba observándolos, completamente excitado y tocándose el enorme bulto en sus pantalones.

Tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry giró a Louis hasta tenerlo de frente, sus ojos deslizándose por todo su cuerpo hasta detenerse en la furiosa erección del castaño. Inconscientemente, se lamió los labios, deseando no sólo probar esa hermosa polla sino también sentirla dentro de él.

—Chúpame, —ordenó Louis, quien había sentido la mirada caliente de Harry por todo su cuerpo. Era hora de ponerse al mando. Aunque tampoco pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al enorme pedazo de carne que Harry poseía y delirar con él. _Dios bendito._

—¿Ese otro deseo que debo cumplir, _nene_? —preguntó él, alternando su mirada entre la polla y los pezones de Louis, incapaz de decidir cuál era más sexy.

—Definitivamente —respondió, bajando su mano y colocándola contra su erección.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro; Louis se había acercado lo suficiente como para envolver sus erecciones en una sola mano, cosa que hizo, frotando suavemente de arriba hacia abajo con maestría.

Tan bueno como era eso, Harry sabía que ya no aguantaría mucho más tiempo.

—Vamos adentro…

Louis asintió no sin antes deshacerse de sus shorts que aún seguían enredados en su tobillos, patear sus vans y en un movimiento experto quitarse los calcetines con los pies. Harry observaba todo el proceso con una sonrisa en los labios pero algo apartó su vista de Louis.

Jake Falcone, el pastelero, había sacado su verga afuera y estaba masturbándose apoyado contra la pared.

Harry y Louis, quien no había podido evitar echar un vistazo, se miraron y no pudieron aguantar la risa ante la situación que habían propiciado.

El trayecto hasta la habitación de Louis estuvo plagado de besos y caricias frenéticas, al mismo tiempo, él había logrado quitarle la chaqueta, la camisa y admiraba su pecho tatuado.

Se detuvieron frente a la cama, las manos temblorosas de Louis se posaron sobre los pantalones desabrochados de Harry mientras éste se dedicaba a besar su cuello. En cuestión de pocos segundos, los pantalones fueron a dar al suelo y Louis se quedó maravillado al descubrir que el rizado no usaba ropa interior.

Un suspiro ahogado escapó de su garganta cuando vio su polla en todo su esplendor, completamente erecta, hinchada y con las venas bien marcadas. Asió a Harry de los hombros y lo arrojó a la cama. Louis estaba completamente desnudo y contrario a lo que siempre le había pasado con sus anteriores amantes, no se cohibía ante el hecho.

Se subió a la cama y trepó por el cuerpo de Harry hasta que su entrepierna estuvo justo frente a la boca del rizado, éste apretó las caderas de Louis instándolo a acercarse más.

—Vas a chuparme, Harry Styles, y después me vas a follar tan duro como para hacerme desear que hubiera sido al revés —le ordenó con la voz ronca mientras se arqueaba hacia delante.

Harry se incorporó sobre sus codos y deslizó su mirada por el cuerpo de Louis lentamente, deteniéndose un poco más de tiempo en esos oscuros pezones, como queriendo saborear el momento.

Luego, sin previo aviso, inclinó la cabeza y acomodó toda la erección de Louis en su boca; la punta rozaba su garganta y él arremolinaba la lengua por toda la longitud. 

Louis emitió una serie de gemidos, de los que sólo podía distinguirse _sí, así…más duro_ y _Dios, Harry._ En un impulso se lamió tres de sus dedos y comenzó a dilatarse.

El rizado deslizó la erección dentro y fuera de su boca, apretando un poco las caderas de Louis mientras que éste se balanceaba a un ritmo cada vez más rápido, llegando a estar muy profundo en la garganta de Harry y hundiendo sus dedos dentro de su culo, frotando su próstata en el proceso. Un calor subió desde el fondo de su estómago, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo y sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Con una última embestida y un gemido agudo, se corrió dentro de la boca de Harry, quien gustoso, se tragó hasta la última gota de su semen.

Harry se incorporó y besó a Louis, mientras lo acomodaba encima de su regazo. El castaño sacó los dedos de su interior y la punta de la verga de Harry rozó su agujero y eso bastó para que Louis se moviera más contra él para sentirlo por completo. Se aferró a él, rodeando su cuello con ambas manos y comenzó a balancearse hacia atrás y hacia delante hasta que finalmente la enorme polla de Harry lo penetró con violencia.

Louis pegó un grito que pronto fue acallado con los gemidos que emitían ambos. Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y con cada embestida, Louis gemía de dolor y placer. Montado encima de él sentía el poder de manejar la situación; él se movía, marcando su propio ritmo y Harry parecía no oponer resistencia alguna, al contrario, parecía estar encantado con la situación.

Pronto, la boca de Harry buscó la suya y sus lenguas imitaron el sensual baile que la verga dura de Harry hacía entrando y saliendo del interior de Louis.

El castaño estaba tan apretado que Harry experimentó una especie de vértigo al sentir su verga chocar con las paredes resbalosas de su trasero, era una delicia sentir como se cerraba alrededor de él como si no quisiera dejarlo nunca.

Así igual se sentía él, incapaz de dejar a aquel chico al que suponía que ni siquiera podía tocar y al que ahora estaba follando descaradamente, olvidándose de los principios que los hechiceros de su estirpe habían respetado durante siglos, los mismos principios que muchos habían osado burlar para luego acabar perdidos en quién sabe dónde, purgando sus condenas.

 No le importó el castigo que pudiera recibir luego, en lo único en que podía pensar era en hundirse en aquel cuerpo que parecía derretirse como lava caliente entre sus manos.

El castaño gritó su nombre tantas veces, completamente sumido en una nube de pasión que Harry creyó que explotaría de deseo.

Le dio la última estocada, la más intensa. Se enterró en él y lo llenó con su semilla. Louis se retorció encima de él y buscó sus manos para enredar sus dedos a los de Harry.

Sus cuerpos sudados se sacudieron, dando los últimos estertores, cayendo lentamente en la más deliciosa calma. Sus bocas ansiosas volvieron a encontrase y aquel beso selló, de alguna manera, la comunión que sus cuerpos acababan de conquistar.


	9. Capítulo 9

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Louis. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que debajo de él, Harry descansaba plácidamente con una expresión de complacencia instalada en su rostro. Se movió lentamente y reprimió el deseo de morder sus labios entreabiertos. Logró apartarse y ponerse de pie, cuando lo hizo, las sábanas se movieron y el cuerpo desnudo de su amante quedó expuesto ante él.

¡Cielos, era sencillamente un prodigio aquel cuerpo musculoso y fibroso extendido sobre su cama! Si Louis hubiera podido lo hubiera propuesto para convertirse en la octava maravilla del mundo. El teléfono volvió a sonar y le distrajo. Se puso la camisa de Harry y salió de la habitación; por fortuna logró llegar a la sala antes de que repicara una vez más y despertara a su _bello durmiente_. Ignoraba cuántas horas le quedaban a aquel magnífico día pero iba a disfrutarlo hasta que durara aunque la despedida fuera luego un trance doloroso.

—¿Diga? —dijo en voz baja.

—Louis, amigo, soy yo.

La voz de Nick desde el otro lado de la línea sonaba algo somnolienta.

—Nick, ¿cómo estás?

—¡Estupendamente bien! Hawái es una maravilla, Lou. Un pedacito de cielo en la tierra… tienes que venir algún día.

Louis no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia pero al mismo tiempo sabía que el hombre que tenía en su cama podía compararse con cualquier paraíso terrenal.

—Estoy seguro que es así, Nick —respondió casi como una autómata.

—¿Te sucede algo? Noto algo extraño en tu voz… ¿recién te despiertas o te has pasado la noche en vela jalándote la polla mientras ves porno? —preguntó con cierto aire de sarcasmo que ni siquiera se preocupó en esconder.

¡Cómo le hubiera gustado contarle que había pasado la noche en brazos de un hombre guapísimo que además era hechicero y que estaba dispuesto a cumplir todos sus deseos!

Pero obviamente no se lo contó, primero porque su amigo seguro le diría que estaba alucinando o peor aún, era capaz de abandonar su trabajo en Hawái y aparecerse para comprobar que él no hubiera perdido la razón.

—¿Sigues ahí? ¿Me escuchas?

Louis estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando sintió una mano que se metía por debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Dio un respingo cuando los dedos de Harry se abrieron paso en su interior. 

No pudo controlar el gemido que salió de su garganta a continuación y la voz de Nick exigiendo saber que estaba ocurriendo con él retumbaba en sus oídos.

—¡Louis! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Louis se movió hacia atrás y comprobó que Harry estaba listo para follarlo una vez más. Su verga erecta se apoyaba contra su espalda y él no tuvo mejor idea que asirlo por la cintura con la mano que tenía libre y empujarlo hacia atrás para que pudiera sentirla en todo su esplendor.

—Por Jesucristo… detente —le rogó señalando el teléfono en su mano.

—¡Louis, responde! —la voz chillona de Nick se escuchaba fuerte y clara.

Pero Louis no dijo nada, el dedo de Harry se hundió más profundo en la oscura y húmeda caverna de su culo y rozó su punto más sensible.

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se dio cuenta que era imposible que su amigo no escuchara sus jadeos desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¡Louis William Tomlinson, habla conmigo en este preciso instante! —demandó su amigo al ver que lo había dejado hablando solo.

Louis se dio cuenta que Nick había pronunciado su nombre completo cuando Harry se detuvo.

—¿Louis Tomlinson? —Harry lo obligó a girarse para verle a la cara.

—¿Lou, acaso hay un hombre contigo? —Gritó exasperado su amigo.

Louis apartó la mirada de los ojos esmeralda de Harry por un segundo para prestarle atención a su amigo, quien sin querer lo había metido en tremendo embrollo.

—Nick… no puedo hablar contigo ahora, te llamo más tarde —y sin decir nada más le colgó.

—¿Te llamas Louis Tomlinson? —volvió a preguntar Harry una vez que él lo miró nuevamente a los ojos.

Louis se sintió el más cabrón de todos los cabrones mentirosos, su jueguito había llegado a su final, solo esperaba que su estupidez no acabase con sus veinticuatro horas en compañía de su hechicero en tan solo cuestión de minutos.

—Harry… yo… quise decírtelo pero…

 Harry no sabía si reírse o enfadarse con él. Lo había engañado desde el primer momento que había puesto un pie dentro de su apartamento.

—Supongo que el hombre con el que hablabas es el verdadero Nick Johnson.

Louis asintió.

—Sí, él está en Hawái en una producción de fotos, vivimos juntos —explicó tratando de algún modo de aminorar la culpa que sentía por haberlo engañado.

—Entonces tú no eres modelo —repuso él.

—No, jamás podría hacerlo con este cuerpo —respondió temeroso de la reacción de Harry.

—Tu cuerpo es precioso —dijo él con la voz ronca—, no tienes nada que envidarle a nadie, mucho menos a esos modelitos de pasarela que parece que solo se alimentasen de agua, lechuga y esteroides.

El comentario de Harry hizo que él sonriera; eso era lo que comía exactamente Nick cuando la báscula señalaba que había subido de peso. Exceptuando los esteroides, él sí que estaba bien limpio.

—Tienes todo lo que un hombre puede desear, Louis —agregó él acariciando sus mejillas.

¡Se sentía tan bien que él le llamara por fin por su nombre!

Louis sintió que la carga de su mentira pesaba un poco menos, él no parecía realmente enfadado.

—Sé que no debí hacerte creer que yo era el destinatario de tu misión, pero no sé porque lo hice… solo no pude decirte que yo no era Nick, pienso que en el fondo quería creer que los hechizos sí existen y si te decía la verdad te hubieras marchado…

Harry le sonrió _. ¡Dios, qué equivocado estaba Louis!_ No se hubiera marchado, aun sabiendo que él no era la persona a quien tenía que cumplirle sus deseos, lo supo apenas lo vio. La certeza de  que no saldría de aquel departamento sin antes probar sus delicias había sido tan real como el suelo que pisaban ahora ambos.

—Si tienes que marcharte ahora lo voy a entender y créeme que mi intención nunca fue burlarme de ti…yo…

Harry le cubrió la boca con sus dedos para callarlo.

—¿Por qué no utilizas esos hermosos labios tuyos para algo más… placentero? —sugirió él dándole a entender que poco le importaba lo que él tuviera que decir para justificar su actitud.

Louis se quedó inmóvil cuando las hábiles manos de Harry le despojaron de su propia camisa.

—Reconozco que verte usando mi camisa me calienta y mucho —le susurró él al oído—; pero prefiero verte desnudo.

La voz ronca de Harry se escapó de su garganta y su tibio aliento quemaba el cuello de Louis. Él sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y se asió a Harry con fuerza hasta que sintió su polla chocar contra la zona de su bajo vientre.

—Te necesito, Harry —murmuró él subiendo una pierna para colocarla alrededor de su cintura. Ese estratégico movimiento hizo que se elevara un par de centímetros del suelo y así el miembro de Harry llegó hasta la entrada de su culo.

—No más que yo, Louis —respondió él alzándolo y obligándolo a levantar la otra pierna hasta que se enroscó en él como una serpiente a un árbol. Lo llevó hasta la pared más cercana y lo apoyó cuidadosamente mientras luchaba por las pulsaciones de su polla que anhelaba introducirse en la estrechez de Louis.

Él lo miró y vio el deseo en sus ojos azules, vio sus labios entreabiertos y lo besó introduciendo su lengua con violencia, haciéndole entender con aquel movimiento que quería follarlo de la misma manera.

Harry no se hizo esperar y se hundió en él hasta la raíz, hasta que sus testículos golpearon contra las nalgas de Louis. Éste dejó escapar un grito y le mordió el labio inferior en su desesperación.

Lo penetró con fuertes embestidas, acelerando rápidamente el ritmo de sus estocadas y cuando él hundió el rostro en el hombro de Harry para poder controlar los intensos estertores que experimentaba en cada espacio de su cuerpo, él comenzó a moverse más despacio. Lo levantó hacia arriba cuidando de no golpear su cabeza contra el muro; él se aferró de sus hombros y clavó sus uñas en su espalda.

—¡Oh, Harry! ¡Oh Dios! —exclamó en medio de las salvajes convulsiones que lo dejaban completamente aturdido.

Oírle pronunciar su nombre en medio del orgasmo provocó que él le asiera del cabello con fuerza; sabía que no le estaba causando daño solo necesitaba aferrarse a él desesperadamente mientras el clímax los alcanzaba a ambos.

La explosión llegó segundos después y ninguno de los dos estuvo preparado para la ola de placer que los inundó.

Louis volvió a buscar los labios de Harry y cuando sus cuerpos comenzaron lentamente el camino de regreso a la normalidad, sus bocas aún estaban unidas.


	10. Capítulo 10

Louis arrojó una camisa encima del reloj despertador que estaba encima de su mesa de noche. Con gusto lo hubiera roto para que formara parte de la colección que había terminado en el bote de basura. Aquel reloj solo le recordaba que el día de veinticuatro horas que tenía para pasar con su hechicero, que en realidad no había sido mandado para cumplir sus deseos sino los de su amigo, llegaría a su fin en exactamente cuatro horas y veinticinco minutos.

Estaba recostado en su cama luego de que Harry lo hubiera follado contra la pared de la sala esperando mientras él se daba una ducha. La idea de tomar un baño con él había sido demasiado tentadora pero la verdad era que necesitaba estar a solas al menos por unos cuantos minutos para evaluar la situación en la que se encontraba.

Le había mentido a Harry pero aquel punto pareció no importarle demasiado a él, visto el modo salvaje en que lo había follado tan solo unos cuantos minutos antes. Ahora comprendía el motivo de su engaño; si le hubiera dicho al hechicero que él no era Nick Johnson, no hubiera tardado ni siquiera dos segundos en darse media vuelta y marcharse para no volver.

Al principio creyó que lo había hecho para probarle a él que no existían ni los hechizos, ni la magia y mucho menos los milagros. Pero luego comprendió que era otra la razón… no había querido que él se marchara. A pesar de haberle pedido como primer deseo que Jake Falcone, el pastelero, se fijara en él ahora aquel pedido no tenía ningún sentido.

Había visto a Jake tocándose y excitándose mientras él y Harry iniciaban los juegos previos de su primer revolcón pero en cuanto vio la verga dura de Harry se olvidó por completo del pastelero, de sus bíceps y del bulto enorme que tenía en sus pantalones.

Ya no existía Jake Falcone en su vida y si Harry había cumplido con su deseo y el pastelero ahora comenzaba a babear por él ni siquiera le importaba. Era otro a quien él quería tener a sus pies. El hombre que en ese preciso instante salía de su cuarto de baño cubriendo su cuerpo de dios griego con tan solo una toalla. Ese era el hombre que quería tener atado a su cama para siempre.

 

Harry lo observó, Louis estaba acostado de lado y la sábana se movió dejando al descubierto su pecho. Los pezones color tostado estaban erectos y duros; obviamente Harry no tardó en ponerse duro también.

Louis miró absolutamente complacido como la toalla se movía hacia arriba, la polla de Harry se vislumbraba enorme debajo de la tela que en cualquier momento terminaría en el suelo.

Un segundo después, efectivamente la toalla estaba tirada en el piso de la habitación y Harry encima del cuerpo de Louis, acariciando y lamiendo cada rincón mientras él no paraba de reír.

Esta vez la lengua de Harry tomó el lugar de su polla y se metió en el agujero apretado de Louis provocando que se retorciera debajo de él pidiendo por más. Nunca le habían dado un beso negro y _oh, joder, no puedo creer que me haya perdido esto._

Louis acarició el cuerpo aún húmedo de Harry con frenesí, clamando por más, diciéndole a través de aquellas caricias que nunca lograría saciar su sed de él. Se olvidó del tiempo que pasaba irremediablemente, el _tic tac_ del reloj despertador fue borrado por sus gemidos de placer y en ese momento lo único que importaba era que Harry era suyo y que a pesar de que él se marchara, le pertenecería por siempre.


	11. Capítulo 11

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la noche había llegado, abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba solo en la inmensidad de su cama. Se incorporó de un salto y encendió la luz con la esperanza de encontrar a Harry saliendo del cuarto de baño para darse la enésima ducha del día.

Pero nadie salió del baño y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo. La sensación de vacío que sintió fue tan intensa que creyó que jamás podría volver a sonreír en su vida.

Harry se había marchado de su vida tan rápido como había llegado; ni siquiera una despedida para haberle dado al menos la oportunidad de verlo aunque sea una última vez antes de borrarlo para siempre de su mente.

Era un hechicero de más de cien años y seguramente se olvidaría de él pronto, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo… pero ¿y Louis? ¿Cómo haría para sacarlo de su cabeza y de su corazón? Se miró el cuerpo para cerciorarse de que no había soñado lo ocurrido pero las marcas que habían dejado los labios de Harry eran la prueba que necesitaba para saber que él había estado allí. No había sido un sueño, pero lamentablemente sabía que su vida sí se convertiría en una pesadilla de ahora en adelante.

Se había enamorado de él contra todo pronóstico y como era de esperarse, había salido perdiendo. ¿Qué haría si no lo volvía a ver? La sola idea le aterraba; después de haber estado con Harry durante veinticuatro horas había podido comprobar algunas hechos.

Primero; sí existían tales cosas como los hechizos, los milagros y la magia, solo que una persona como él no había estado dispuesta a verlos. Segundo, el sexo salvaje con un completo desconocido no formaba solo parte de las novelas eróticas que leía a escondidas y tercero y más doloroso… existía el amor a primera vista.

De un manotazo se secó las lágrimas que ya habían empapado sus mejillas y se levantó de un salto de la cama. No iba a convertirse en una piltrafa simplemente porque el hombre que le había robado el corazón y la tranquilidad se había marchado en medio de la noche como un ladrón furtivo. Tenía que seguir con su vida y además para colmo aquel día debía volver al trabajo.

Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y de un golpe cerró la puerta.

 

*

 

—¿Qué tú _qué_? —la voz grave de Patrick retumbó en el pequeño salón de asambleas de _Make-a-Wish_.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, supo desde el comienzo que no sería sencillo tener aquella conversación con sus socios pero no estaba dispuesto a perder al amor de su vida por unas tontas normas que regían sus vidas desde hacía tantos siglos.

—Lo has oído bien, Pat —intervino Curtis—. No pudo mantener sus pantalones en su sitio y terminó acostándose con su cliente.

Patrick se puso de pie y dio un par de vueltas alrededor del escritorio.

 —¡Eres absolutamente incorregible, Harry Styles! —bramó incapaz de controlar la furia que le provocaba saber que su primo había roto las reglas una vez más—. ¡Esta vez no habrá poder alguno que te salve de terminar tus días en un oscuro y húmedo calabozo!

—Mi vida no tiene sentido si no lo tengo a él, por lo tanto no me va importar donde acabe mis días —respondió él con cierta altanería.

—¡Por Dios, Harry! ¡Tú primo tiene razón! Sabías que está prohibido involucrarse con los clientes aun así vuelves a hacerlo cada vez que se te atraviesan unas buenas piernas y un culo de película —Curtis estaba enfadado pero al mismo tiempo sentía lástima por él.

Harry no se iba a rendir y usaría todo lo que tuviera a su favor con tal de regresar al lado de su Louis.

—¿No vas a decir nada en tu favor? —espetó Patrick, hacía rato que había perdido la paciencia con su primo.

—No me acosté con el cliente —soltó de repente Harry sin más.

Curtis y Patrick se miraron, incapaces de creer lo que su socio más joven les estaba diciendo.

—Acabas de decir…

—Curtis, Pat… no me he acostado con mi cliente, se los puedo jurar por lo más sagrado de mi vida.

Tanto Curtis como Patrick notaron el aire de misterio en la voz de Harry.

—Explícate —exigió Patrick bufando.

—El hombre con el que me acosté y con el cual tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida —acotó a pesar de las miradas desaprobatorias de sus socios—, no es Nick Johnson.

Por un instante estuvo claro que ni Curtis ni Patrick le creían por eso continuó hablando.

—Cuando llegué al departamento del tal señor Johnson fui recibido por un chico… delicioso —se excitó tan solo de recordar los pezones de Louis—. Él nunca me aclaró que no era el cliente y estuvo más que dispuesto a hacerse pasar por él.

—¿Quién es el hombre, entonces? –preguntó Curtis curioso.

—Louis Tomlinson, su amigo; cuando supe la verdad fue demasiado tarde… ya había caído preso de su encanto.

—O sea que te acostaste con él creyendo que si era tu cliente —le reprochó Patrick.

—Sí, reconozco que poco me importó las reglas en ese momento, solo podía pensar en llevármelo a la cama y luego cuando supe que me había engañado ni siquiera me importó.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —quiso saber Patrick interesado ahora en la historia que su primo le contaba.

—Pensé que era porque quería probarme que no creía ni en los hechizos ni en la magia y que por lo tanto no creía en mí, pero luego me confesó que quizá quería creer en ellos —explicó Harry recordando las palabras de Louis.

—Te has metido en un gran lío, primo.

—¡Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer, muchachos! —dijo desesperado Harry—. No quiero perder a Louis, le amo y aunque sé que no somos iguales quiero estar con él.

Patrick y Curtis se miraron un largo rato y Harry ya no pudo más con su impaciencia.

—¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda ayudarme?

—En realidad, podría haber algo pero no estamos seguros de que funcione —explicó Patrick algo meditabundo.

Harry se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él.

—Dime lo que es, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de regresar con Louis.

Patrick y Curtis entendían la angustia de Harry, no habían pasado por la misma experiencia pero sabían lo débil que podía ser la carne aunque se tratara de un hechicero de más de cien años. Harry observó con atención como su primo iba hacia la caja fuerte y traía consigo un enorme libro con tapas doradas y un montón de símbolos que no reconoció a primera vista.

—Algo debe decir en el _Anticos_ —dijo Patrick apoyando el vetusto volumen encima del escritorio.

El _Anticos_. Harry había oído hablar de aquel libro desde que tenía uso de razón, se decía que había pertenecido a la primera camada de hechiceros que pobló la tierra y que en él estaban todas las leyes y conjuros que regían las vidas de cada uno de ellos. Era la primera vez, sin embargo, que lo veía y además ignoraba que sus socios lo tuvieran en su poder.

—No sabía que el libro estaba aquí —comentó sorprendido.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, primo —le dijo Patrick abriendo el libro—. Aquí está —señaló una página amarillenta llena de símbolos.

Harry se acercó para ver mejor, reconocía solo algunos. Sin embargo había tres palabras que se repetían una y otra vez.

_Hechicero. Corazón. Mortal._

—¿Qué dice exactamente? —Preguntó ansioso deseando saber el significado del resto del texto.

Curtis fue quien sació por fin su curiosidad.

—Aquí dice que hay solo una manera de que puedas regresar al lado de tu chico.

Harry se estremeció al saber aquello y al escuchar a Curtis referirse a Louis como a _su chico_.

—¿Cuál es?

—Debes renunciar a tu condición de hechicero y por lo tanto renunciar también a la inmortalidad —indicó seriamente Curtis.

— _El corazón del hechicero que cae preso del hechizo de un humano puede tomar dos caminos; romper tal hechizo y seguir siendo inmortal o renunciar a su condición de hechicero y convertirse en un ser mortal_ —leyó Patrick en voz alta.

Harry no tenía duda alguna de cuál camino quería seguir y así se los hizo saber a sus socios.

—¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó Curtis por última vez.

—Absolutamente —respondió él firmemente.

—Bien, solo resta una cosa por hacer —manifestó Patrick—. Busca a tu chico y si él te entrega su corazón para unirlo al tuyo entonces dejarás de ser hechicero para siempre.

Harry notó el pesar en la voz de su primo pero Louis era el hombre que amaba y estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo con tal de ser feliz a su lado.

—¿Solo eso? —Quiso saber antes de marcharse.

—Solo eso —respondió Curtis—; el _Anticos_ es muy claro al respecto.

—Está bien —le dio un abrazo a sus socios y se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

—Buena suerte, primo —dijo Patrick cerrando las viejas páginas del _Anticos_ una vez que Harry atravesó la puerta.


	12. Capítulo 12

El bullicio de la pastelería de Jake apenas molestaba a Louis quien estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Había salido esa mañana de su departamento porque simplemente no soportaba estar en el mismo sitio en donde Harry y él se habían amado tantas veces.

Se había sentado en la mesa que solía ocupar y había pedido una taza de cocoa caliente y una porción de pastel de naranja.

Agradeció que Jake no estuviera atendiendo esa mañana porque no sabía cómo lo hubiera podido mirar a los ojos después del espectáculo que había presenciado el día anterior.

Mojó una porción de pastel en la bebida caliente y estuvo a punto de llevársela a la boca cuando la puerta de la pastelería se abrió y Harry apareció tan guapo como siempre.

No, mucho más guapo aún, si es que eso podía ser posible.

Dejó el pastel encima del plato y quiso ponerse de pie pero como sus piernas temblaban sin control prefirió quedarse sentado. Él se acercó, avanzando en medio de la pequeña multitud y a medida que lo hacía no podía dejar de mirarlo. Habían pasado solo unas pocas horas pero parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había visto sus labios llenos, sus ojos verdes y sus rizos cafés. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando su mirada se posó en los tatuajes de Harry, visibles a través de su camisa a medio abrochar.

Louis sintió el fuego bajar hasta su polla, y de inmediato sintió la zona de su entrepierna caliente.

—Louis… —murmuró Harry cuando llegó a su mesa.

Él le sonrió, reprimiendo las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos a pesar de ser plenamente consciente de que se encontraban en un lugar público.

Harry se sentó junto a él y cogió sus manos.

—Regresaste; morí tan solo de pensar que nunca volvería a verte —le confesó Louis olvidando sus pudores.

Harry soltó una de sus manos; llevó su brazo hasta colocarlo debajo de la mesa y comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Louis, llevaba shorts nuevamente, solo que éstos eran más cortos y el contacto de la mano de Harry con su piel desnuda lo sacudió.

—Harry… por favor —le rogó temiendo ser vistos.

—Necesito tocarte, Lou, necesito saber si estás dispuesto a entregarme tu corazón —dijo él con la voz ronca.

—Mi corazón es tuyo, Harry, te pertenece desde el primer momento —respondió él calmando su ansiedad.

La mano de Harry siguió subiendo y cuando por fin alcanzó su objetivo, Louis se movió inquieto en su silla y abrió sus piernas para permitirle un libre acceso.

—Eso es todo lo que quería oír, esas palabras me retendrán a tu lado hasta el día en que quieras alejarme de ti.

—Nunca llegará ese día, Harry. Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero… tú —el miedo volvió a invadir la calma que había experimentado al verlo regresar.

—Yo también te amo, Louis y si he regresado es porque ya nadie me separará de ti; ya no soy un hechicero sino un hombre común y corriente… un hombre que te ama y que está dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de hacerte feliz.

Aquellas palabras lo llenaron de dicha, ignoraba que había sucedido pero estaba seguro que pronto le contaría todo lo que necesitara saber.

—Tú nunca serás un hombre común y corriente para mí, Harry —le dijo él tratando de controlar su voz. Harry estaba acariciando su erección por sobre la tela de sus shorts y la fricción lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Solo quiero ser tu hombre, Louis. Ya no habrá hechizos ni inmortalidad en mi vida, pero nada se compara al hecho de tenerte para mí. He caído preso de tu hechizo y no quiero liberarme nunca de él.

Él sonrió y acarició el dorso de su mano.

—A propósito de hechizos —echó un vistazo al lugar—, no he visto a Jake esta mañana.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Para qué quieres verlo?

Louis adoraba sus celos.

—Solo para saber si el hechizo que le echaste aún perdura —respondió presa de la curiosidad.

Él se acercó y le susurró algo al oído. La puerta de la pastelería se abrió y todo el mundo se sorprendió de ver a Jake Falcone, el sexy y varonil pastelero llegar de la mano de una pelirroja rolliza, tan linda como él.

Solo Harry y Louis sabían que aquella repentina situación se debía a un hechizo que Harry le había echado al pastelero la noche anterior antes de marcharse.

—No debiste hacer una cosa semejante —comentó Louis viendo atónita como Jake y su _amiga_ se miraban completamente embobados.

—¡Ni muerto iba a dejar que se acercara a ti! Ahora gracias a mi pequeña intervención me aseguré de que nunca lo haga —le dijo llevándose la mano de Louis a la boca. Sus dedos seguían acariciando su polla y el cuerpo de Louis ya no podía soportar más tanto placer—. Pide la cuenta, salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

Louis lo obedeció sin chistar y segundos después atravesaron la calle a toda prisa hacia el edificio de enfrente, pero ninguno de los dos pudo aguantarse hasta llegar al departamento y terminaron amándose en el interior del ascensor.

Ambos habían caído presos del mismo hechizo… el hechizo del amor.


	13. Epílogo

Patrick Styles observaba en su bola de cristal las sonrisas idiotas que reflejaban los rostros de su primo y su chico, Louis. De repente, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un rubio alto y delgado que meneaba sus caderas al son de un ritmo invisible pero sensual.

—Hola, corazón —dijo el chico antes de empujar la silla de Patrick y sentarse sobre su regazo.

—Pensé que seguías en Hawái.

El chico le regaló un puchero y un roce de labios. —Me aburría sin ti. Además quería saber cómo le fue a Harry con su _encargo._

Patrick acarició los costados del rubio, mientras posaba los labios sobre su cuello. —Mi querido primo ya no es más un hechicero.

—Lo sabía —dijo con una sonrisa triunfal. —Lou es perfecto para él y tal vez el gamberro de tu primo pueda subirle el autoestima al %100 de una vez por todas a mi amigo.

—Mhmm —Patrick, concentrado como estaba en dejarle un chupón a su novio, no escuchaba nada de lo que éste decía.

—Patrick…

—Nick… —dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

—¿Verdad que soy un genio por ver el potencial de los dos como pareja?

—Claro que sí, amor, —dijo antes de levantarlo de su regazo y sentarlo en su escritorio. —No sé cómo fue que no naciste como hechicero.

—Tal vez debería renunciar a mi carrera y dedicarme a tu empresa.

—Tal vez… pero ahora vamos a ocuparnos de otra cosa —dijo, para acto seguido comenzar a amarlo.

 

**FIN**


End file.
